mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Minecraft Mafia
| image = File:Minecraft.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = BlaBlah99 | link = | size = 17 Players (Large) | startdate = 23.03.2011 | winningfaction = Indy - Liquids & Goodies | roster = 1) Vineetrika 2) Peace 3) Slick 4) Araver 5) Hirkala 6) Framm 7) Abhisk 8) solman 9) GMaster479 10) maurice 11) EDM 12) curr3nt 13) Marq 14) Shadow7 15) darth nox 16) sayalzah 17) Molly Mae | first = solman | last = 1) Vineetrika 3) Slick 4) Araver 9) GMaster479 13) Marq 14) Shadow7 15) darth nox 17) Molly Mae | mvp = ??? | awards = - }} Minecraft Mafia was a game designed and hosted by BlaBlah99 based on the Minecraft game. It began on March 23rd, 2011 and ended in a tie win: Indy - Liquids win in D3 and Goodie win in N4 (March 30th, 2011). Game Mechanics This was a complex Mafia with 3 Indy factions, one of which had secret targets to eliminate. The game allowed for some of the Indy factions to win alongside other factions (i.e. game did not stop if they won). Rules *Order of actions: Lava Kill >RID > Future Block > Block> Redirect >Trap >Save >RID Kill >Kill >Spy >Future vote manipulate> Vote manipulate *In the event of a tied lynch, each person in the tie has an extra vote on them for future lynches. *A trap means that the trapped person cannot vote or speak the next day. Or be voted upon. Role Description Goodies: Passive mobs. WINCON: Must eliminate the hostiles *'Pig': Can push someone off of a cliff each night. (Kill). *'Cow': Can make excessively loud noises, thus drawing its target away from any action. (Block) *'Sheep': Can interfere with a kill, only being sheared. (Save) *'Chicken': Chickens know everything. Don't believe me? Look up the chicken of destiny on youtube. (Spy) *'Character': This guy has opposable thumbs. He counts, and can thus manipulate, the votes. (Vote redirect) *'Squid': Minecraft's first underwater mob. With its insane cuteness, it can lure someone into a watery doom. (Trap.) There is a 50% chance of ice forming, trapping the target, and allowing the squid to investigate further. (Spy) *'Slime': Wow. Slime can sure grow. He can carry over votes. So if he doesn't vote one day, he has an extra vote for future days which he can PM to me for later use *'Notch': The creator of Minecraft. The Minecraft god. He has a roll die action (1-kill, 2-save, 3-block, 4-redirect, 5-vote manipulate, 6-choose). Baddies: Hostile mobs. WINCON: Must be in the majority. Nightkill and BTSC *'Creeper': If anyone gets too close to him, he explodes. Anyone who acts on him is blocked the next night. (Future block?) *'Skeleton': Can hurt people from afar. As they cannot fight back, they must change course. (Redirect). *'Zombie': Knows nothing of tactics. Can only follow a player. (Action spy) *'Spider': Although ferocious at night, he is neutral during the day. At night, he may pick someone to chase, and manipulate their vote the following day. (Future vote redirect?) Indy: Nether mobs WINCON: Must kill two out of three secret targets. Have BTSC. *'Ghast': A flying cuboid jellyfish that breathes fire. He can kill people, but only if his aim is perfect. (RID Kill). *'Zombie Pigman': A neutral. He can change someone's vote each day. (Vote Manipulate). Indy WINCON: Must correctly RID one person from each faction. *'Herobrine': Notch's long dead brother. Each night has a roll die action (1-kill, 2-save, 3-block, 4-redirect, 5-vote manipulate, 6-choose) He also has an RID guess each night. Indy: Liquids WINCON: Independent, non-mobs with BTSC. They have no intention other than to escape. One must be lynched and one killed during the night to win (game still continues). *'Lava': If he is killed at night, his attacker also dies. *'Water': If he is lynched, anyone voting for him has an extra vote on them from lynches then on. Host's Summary Information gathered by Araver from private conversations. Still awaiting for BlaBlah's epic final video post! Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings *'Nether Mobs' were very close to winning as early as Day 1 / Night 2. Their targets were Framm, Solman and Molly Mae - and they had to kill 2 out of 3 - Kills count as an RID kill and if a vote is manipulated to the target. In Night 1, they submitted a correct RID Molly as Chicken that did not go through as Molly was trapped. And in Day 1 they redirected a vote from GM to Framm, which, if Framm had been lynched D1, would have been counted as a kill. So, peace being lynched D1 instead of Framm brought the Nether Mobs from close to winning to almost sure defeat (their third target had already been killed by baddies). If Framm had been lynched in D2 and if Peace could have resubmitted the RID Kill in N2 without being blocked/trapped, they would have succeeded. Winning Faction Liquids *'Hirkala' - Lava *'EDM' - Water Goodies * Slick - Pig * Araver - Sheep * solman - Cow * GMaster479 - Character * Shadow7 - Notch * darth nox - Squid * Molly Mae - Chicken * Vineetrika - Slime MVP: ???? Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster # Peace - Ghast - Lynched D1 # Slick - Pig - survived - WON # Araver - Sheep - survived - WON # Hirkala - Lava - Killed in N3 by Baddies and Herobrine - WON # Framm18 - Spider - Lynched D2 # Abhisk - Herobrine - Killed N3 by Lava # solman - Cow - Killed N1 by Baddies - WON # GMaster479 - Character - survived - WON # maurice - Creeper - Killed N4 by Baddies (suicide) and Pig # EDM - Water - Lynched D3 - WON # curr3nt - Zombie - Killed N3 by Pig # Marq - Zombie Pigman - survived # Shadow7 - Notch - survived - WON # darth nox - Squid - survived - WON # sayalzah - Skeleton - Killed N3 by Lava # Molly Mae - Chicken - survived - WON # Vineetrika - Slime - survived - WON Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 6 Category:Games